Roses, Love, Heartbreak, and Tears
by RosemariePrior
Summary: What if Chicago was the present day Chicago? What if Tris was the new girl in town and high school, but with a hidden dark past? What will happen when she falls for Tobias/Four? Will he be able to help her forget the pain? Or will he increase it? And on top of that what will happen when Tris's past never leaves her alone? Can Tobias help her? From Tobias/Four and Tris's POV's
1. Changes

**READ THIS-A/N: Hey guys it's me Jazz short for Jasmine! A lot of you who have read my other stories such as "Ever After" and "A Rose By Another Name" know me very well; therefore you know my Microsoft word is badly acting out. I still use it to write stories though; sometimes it changes my words cuts off some words, so some things just don't work. I try to edit stuff now and then and go over it more then once but sometimes even that's not enough. So enjoy! I was actually reading Vampire Academy human high school fan-fictions when I got this idea! And you know once I get a new idea I can't hold my creativity in. Tris in this story isn't as short; she's a bit prettier for purposes to fit the story! Not that I don't love my Tris and other characters the way they are but I need them to fit this story! And there are a few original characters, and at times it may seem OCC but remember this is Tris being a normal teenager in high school and being raised as a normal teen. Just like in "A Rose By Another Name" Eric, Christina, and Tobias are siblings though Peter isn't. –Jazz**

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off in my ear**, **but why was it so close? I looked up to see my 14 year old younger sister holding it up to my ear. I glared at her, throwing off my blanket. She'd better have a good excuse why she had done that or I would rip her apart. She got the warning as she started to defend herself.

"Ok, ok in my defense you only have 20 minutes to get ready and get to school it's not my fault you can't get up when the alarm rings the first time and it's your senior year have some shame sis," she said rolling her eyes in her drama queen melodramatic tone. She placed her hands on her hips. "God for a 17 year old you're really immature Beatrice," she said using my full name and copying the tone my mom would use.

"At least I didn't scare the hell out of the neighbour on my first week here Chloe," I said eyeing her and heading towards the bathroom. I shut the door closed.

"You can say thank you later to me for putting out your clothes," Chloe said exciting, or at least I hoped she was gone. My brother Caleb had already graduated high school so he was in Canada doing a science degree. My mom and dad had decided to move from Florida all the way to Chicago, this summer. So I was going to have to complete my senior year here. I wasn't too happy about it either; I missed my friends and life back home, though after what had happened I was glad I could move away from Florida. I examined myself in the mirror; the only good thing was I didn't look like a child anymore like last year. I had grown unexpectedly, and now I even kind of looked pretty and this could be a new start. My waist length hair fell down my arms I didn't bother with a shower since I already took when at 4:00 am in the morning when I couldn't get to sleep. My hair was straight naturally so I didn't have to worry about fixing it. I fixed my front bangs, and examined myself in the mirror. Chloe had picked out an outfit that was beyond my taste I hated it but I didn't complain since I was already running late. The skin tight black jeans where a bit too tight for my taste, and the light blue off the shoulder top that Chloe stated "was to die for" wanted to make me kill myself. I looked way to girly, and approachable, which in reality I wasn't.

"What happened to you?" my father asked eyeing my outfit as soon as I got down stairs. "Chloe Hannah Prior happened to me!" I said almost shouting. My father looked at Chloe who just gave him a shrug.

"Oh calm down sis it's called fashion," she said being more annoying. I didn't bother with her I grabbed a water bottle, and headed out the door. I loved my younger sister, we always shared everything but at times she made me want to kill her. I wasn't the one to throw tantrums over everything, but it was at times like this I would remember bickering with someone I cared about, and knew everything about me. I tried not the bring the image of that person; we would always be together the first day of school or anything. This was the first time I was walking alone to school. This was the reason I moved from Florida

Flashback 6 months ago;

"_Brianna slow down just because it's a freeway doesn't mean you can speed as much as you like," I said rolling my eyes at my twin sister, who was carelessly speeding right now. The wind picked up and it felt nice on my face. I looked out the window to see a truck that had slipped on something spinning towards. _

"_Tris!" I heard Brianna scream. Right now I had a feeling that scream was maybe the last thing I would hear out of Brianna's mouth. Then it all went pitch black. _

End of flash back

I stopped for a second. I found my cheeks wet with water that dripped out of my eyes like an over flowing waterfall. I brushed the tears away. After that accident I had shut myself out from my friends, barely talking. I had watched Brianna bleed out in front of me, die in front of me. I was fainting but I didn't get badly hurt, just emotionally scarred for life. I couldn't ever get over the death. It changed my personality some people started to see me as stuck up, but they had no idea what I had gone through, and would keep going through. My boyfriend Jesse broke up with me a month later. He just couldn't stick with my "attitude" Chloe had tried to convince me he wasn't worth it before, only if I had listened. We had dated for 2 years before that, and he use to always have mood swings. I never complained about his behaviour, but he couldn't understand me when I needed help. I started walking again. I didn't think I would ever find a guy or friends who cared about me and understood me. More importantly I didn't want to. It was bad enough Chloe was this understanding about me. The whole reason my family had moved to Chicago was to give me some air to breath. It wasn't working too well. I had begged my father to miss the first week when school started. He had let me. I knew I wasn't going to get space to sort myself out, my father was a world renowned doctor, and my mom was a partner and part owner of a film studio that also had a location in Chicago two people everyone seemed to know. We weren't exactly rich, but something about my parents interested everyone. It was like they expected me to be perfect, the adults did anyway. I approached Edith Prior High School. A high school named after one of my ancestors, who had helped a lot of people in her time. Another reason to be the center of gossip between the teachers, and maybe even students if they caught on. Someone I don't know who purposely bumped into me knocking me down.

"Oh look a new student," he grunted, it was Peter, Jesse's cousin who lived in Chicago. "Peter that was uncalled for," a girl said mumbling behind him. I felt anger rush through me. Since Brianna's death anyone who had annoyed me had got it, tears stung up in my eyes thinking of Brianna. I didn't have the will to fight, but I did so anyway.

"What the hell was that?" I asked furiously. "Oh so now the new student can talk well isn't that something," he started, pushing my bag off my shoulder. I bent down to collect it. Before I could one of boys picked it up and tossed it to the Peter. I really didn't have time for this nonsense. For the first time I felt helpless.

"Thanks drew… you want your bag come get it or are you going to stand there all stiff? Hey wait that's a good nickname for you stiff," Peter said laughing at his lame attempts. I rolled my eyes. Peter threw the bag towards the parking lot I gasped, but someone caught it in their hands. Peter's face stiffened I didn't see who it was, because the person was hidden behind the crowd. I just hopped I wouldn't have to deal with another characterless person. I could see his footsteps coming my way, but I still couldn't see him. I was sure it was a guy as soon as his footsteps got closer and closer. My heartbeat picked up as soon as I realized who it was. It was Tobias Eaton, that famous rich scientist Evelyn Johnson's son. He was always in magazines being rated number 1 on the looks chart of "Children of famous people" all though he himself had never gone for a photo shoot I had once read somewhere he didn't like those things. I knew he would be stuck up as Peter. The magazines had nicknamed him Four, and that's what everyone called him he didn't seem to mind. The name Four came from the fact his mom Evelyn gave birth to him on the Fourth floor, and fourth room in a hospital. Started her career from a fourth floor building, and built her main office on a fourth floor. Another fact that didn't like to be mentioned is that his parents divorced on the Fourth of June. As he came closer my eyes dropped to the ground. I wasn't ready for his taunting if he was a friend of Peter's, beside Tobias was standing his stuck up older brother who hadn't graduated last year Eric. He nodded at Peter in agreement, but Tobias handed my bag back, glaring at Peter. I could see why Eric hadn't graduated. Apparently the magazines knew all about them.

"Aw Four your no fun," Eric complained as his eyes flickered up and down my body. I blushed, and Tobias noticed what Eric was doing and side stepped in front of him.

"Thank you," I mumbled silently under my breath, attempting to walk away as someone grabbed my arm. I looked to see it was Peter. I had enough of this just because I wasn't saying anything didn't mean they could keep doing whatever they wanted.

"I can see why Jesse dumped your way too stuck up," Peter said nodding. I released my arm away from him in anger. "What? Just because your sister died like what 7 months ago you thought it was ok to just take it out on Jesse?" he said whispered in my ears laughing, the other boys hadn't heard what he said, not that it mattered. Apparently this guy like Jesse knew how to hit me the hardest.

"Just shut up! And as for Jesse he couldn't deal with a week of my mood swings and I had to deal with him two years," I said in nearly yelling, I turned on my heel and started walking away. As I heard Peter laugh. I didn't care what he thought of me, more importantly it didn't matter. I walked into the main office, but the woman behind the desk already seemed to know what I was here for.

"New student right?" she asked. I nodded. "Name?" she asked already searching through timetables.

"Beatrice Prior," I said. She nodded pulling out a package of forms and my timetable. "Have these signed and bring them back tomorrow, or by Friday at the very latest classes are shortly beginning in about 5 minutes, there's a map of the school in that package, and here's your locker number its 345# on the main floor on right side, and combination is also in the package," she said explaining. It was a lot to take in all at once, but I just nodded. I decided to find my locker first, so I could store these forms somewhere including my bag. I found it without much difficulty I opened it, and stored my belongings in pulling out a single binder, and attaching a few pens and pencil in the inside folder of it, including a calculator for math. I closed my locker and turned facing a smiling girl. She was tall, and looked very pretty. I just prayed I hadn't run into another girl who was going to ask like a bitch.

"Hi I'm Christina Eaton," she said introducing herself with a friendly smile. I sighed under my breath in relief. At least I wouldn't have to face another jerk. I smiled back introducing myself. "Hi I'm Beatrice Prior but call me Tris."

"Are you new here? Because I don't recall anyone having a locker right next to mine," she inquired. I nodded my head. "I'm guessing you just moved here if you started school one week later," she said, but didn't bother replying because someone had called her name. She waved over to a guy, and looked back at me. "That's my ex-boyfriend Will I thought we had something but we didn't," she sighed. Another figure emerged from the crowd towards us, it was Peter.

"Bastard…"I mumbled but Christina seemed to hear it. She laughed. "You've got that right," she said smiling and agreeing, she must not like him very much either. "Come on let's get out of here before he starts hitting on me again," she laughed tugging me away.

"Ugh!" she said once we were far enough, as soon as she spotted someone else. Not him again. It was bad enough he knew Eric, and Peter. Tobias walked towards us. "Get lost!" Christina told him.

"Hey I'm just making sure you stay out of trouble, that's my job as your big brother," he said plainly, patting her hair.

"Dude you're 15 minutes older," she pointed out, something about them being twins brought back Brianna's image in my head. I shook the thought out of my head. _Stop it_ I thought scolding myself.

"I'll see you in History Social studies," he said tapping her shoulder, and walking away. Christina rolled her eyes. "He's an over protective pest!" she said, I laughed at that. "May I see your timetable?" she asked. I handed the timetable to her.

"You have all but 1 class with me, wow for a big school this is an interesting thing, come on I'll show you to Chemistry which is our first class together," she said. I was glad I had someone to show me around; I didn't understand maps too well anyway. I followed her, as she talked about life, and shopping and things I wasn't plain out interested in, but I smiled and nodded every now and then. When we finally got to the class I took a seat besides Christina.

"Hey I normally don't do this, but you're the only person who hasn't asked me how rich my family is do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" she asked. I wasn't in a position to say no, though I didn't want the risk of running into Peter, but I nodded anyway. It didn't even take her a minute to add my phone number in her contact list. The classes, went by fast I had already learned some of this stuff before so it was review, it was the class before lunch me and Christina separated. I learned a whole lot about her, which was unnecessary. I made my way to math class; I knew this was going to be a pain. I didn't like math, I was good at it but I still hated it. I walked into class a bit late, because I got lost finding the class itself, in this nightmare of a building.

"Beatrice Prior?" the teacher asked smiling. I nodded then mumbled "Tris," just loud enough for everyone to catch. "Did you get lost?" she inquired. I nodded. "Oh well since this is your first day here it's quite all right have a seat next to Tobias," she said pointing to the only open seat in the class. Of course this class had a seating plan; otherwise the seat beside Tobias would have been taken by one of the many girls who were giving me death glares right now. Tobias dark blue eyes lingered on me for a while. I turned a bit red, as I took my seat next to him. Just my luck Peter, and Eric sat in front of us. Why did I have to have all three of them in my class? Tobias turned around to whisper something to a girl named Shauna, and a guy named Zeke, great more of their friends in this class. Zeke laughed a bit. I ducked down hoping it wasn't about me. The girl named Shauna tapped me on my shoulder, and I turned around suddenly remembering her from somewhere.

"Caleb's little sister right?" she asked smiling. Oh great, here we go again too many girls knew my brother for one reason or another. I nodded.

"How's Caleb? Did he also move here with you guys? I haven't seen him for 2 years now, though we do keep in touch online," she explained. "No he didn't move here he's in a university up in Canada now," I told her she nodded, disappointed in a way. Zeke shot glares at Shauna when she mentioned a Caleb's name. It was clear he liked her.

"For a minute I thought you were Brianna you look so much like her it's too bad she passed away in that car accident, I heard you were in that car too that must have been so hard" she said sadly whispering so no one hear. My face stiffened, and lost all color. Zeke shot a look her way when he saw my face stiffen even though he had no idea what Shauna had just said to me. I turned back to my textbook. Me and Tobias made no attempts at conversation, though I had hoped we would for some reason. The class ended, my phone blinked with Christina's messages as I met her by our lockers. We got out food and sat down at a table full of a bunch of people.

"Hey guys this is Tris, Tris these are my friends Lynn, Marlene, Albert Al for short, Will, and Mr. idiotic Uriah," they all introduced themselves with friendly smiles one by one. I was glad to see not everyone in this school was a stuck up bastard. I talked mostly to Uriah, and Will who had the weirdest conversations. I caught myself actually laughing. Something I forgot to do back home.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

I caught myself glancing at the new girl, as I played with the bottle of soda in my hands. There was something about her that caught my attention, not many or if any people spoke up against Peter, other than me and Eric, and Christina's group of friends. Though Eric was training him to be his little "rookie" he called it. Peter was afraid of me, and Eric. I hated my older brother sometimes, it didn't look like he was going to graduate this year either, and the fact Peter was interested in my sister Christina made it more worse. This girl whoever she was, had the courage to defend herself from Peter. I could see why Christina had become friends with her so quickly. My next class went past quickly, it was time for the last class of the day, Christina was sitting down, across from Tris in a four desk seating. Without thinking I went and sat down next to Tris, while Marlene joined Christina. Christina gave me a funny look that said, she knew something was up I ignored it. The class went on, and on. Until my teacher assigned us group projects, she started to pair us up. Thankfully she paired me and Tris up together. Marlene and Christina went out in the hall to get started on their projects.

"Hey," I said smiling at her. She looked down and mumbled "Hi." _What I do?_ I thought.

"We better get started on this project if we're going to finish in two days," she pointed out. I nodded in agreement but there were only 15 minutes of class time left.

"Maybe we could work on it after school?" I proposed. She nodded "that would give us more time, but where?" I was about to say the library, but I dreaded that place.

"I'm not sure maybe at my house? Or your house?" I said then added "Maybe today at my house, and tomorrow at yours if needed?" she nodded in agreement. "Ok I'll give you the addresses," I said getting ready to write it down, but she stopped me.

"Don't bother I know where your house is, everyone does," she said. Of course they did. "Oh ok… I'll get Christina to pick you up at 6:00 am," I said, she just nodded. We worked in silence, with me fiddling around with my laptop, and her writing notes out of the text book. Time passed quickly, I headed outside to my car, and waited for Christina to come out. When she climbed in she shot me a funny look.

"Stop messing with my friend," she said eyeing me. "What do you mean," I said innocently, when my car got to the main road.

"Don't play stupid Tobias Ian Eaton you exactly what I mean, you like Tris don't you? You have a crush on her right? Well knock it off if you start playing around with girls like Eric, I will kill you Tris is the only normal girl who hasn't questioned me about my family, and I can talk to about shopping and all the junk even though she's clearly not into it, and I barely know her but lay off bro," she said sounding pissed off, she was pissed off when Eric dated Marlene and broke up with her for just the fun of it, and most of the times she saw me as the same person. Which made me laugh; she shot more glares my way. When 5:45 rolled by Christina went to pick up Tris, and came back with her minutes later.

"Be careful," Christina said elbowing me in the guts, and running up the large staircase, of my mother's mansion, that had more labs than rooms. Tris took a look around not caring about how big the house was. My lips turned into a smile. Most girls would comment on the house and power, and money first, she ignored it.

"You must be Beatrice," my mother said walking in; she had grown softer over the past few years. Tris silently said "yes" shaking her hand. "Well it's so nice to meet you please feel at home" with that my mother walked off. I gestured Tris to follow me, and she did. We ended up in my room with a million things on the floor. I nearly tripped over a pen, and I heard Tris laugh at me.

"Come on, it could happen to anyone," I pointed out. "Yes it can but most people look before tripping over pens," she said still smiling. I narrowed my eyes. "That part is wrong shouldn't it go with section c?" I asked. She glared at me.

"I think I know what section it should go in for you kind information," she pointed out; she was clearly annoyed she had spent all class re-searching about that part and I pointed it out wrong. "Well for your kind information I think your wrong," I shot back.

"Shut up, and just go sit in a corner you spoiled rich brat," she said nearly yelling. Any respect I had for her was suddenly lost.

"Just shut it you don't know me," I said gluing something else onto the poster. "And I'm not a big fan of finding out," she said. I glared at her for second; it must have scared her because her gaze dropped.

We worked in silence, like we had in class; maybe thinking she was different from other girls was a big mistake. I didn't attempt in making conversation, and from the look on her face she didn't care. Stuck up brat. I ignored her trying not to catch glances.

"Done," she finally said about after an hour later. "Oh thank god at least it will save me from having to go to your house tomorrow," I pointed out rolling my eyes, she didn't seem to care. Just then Christina walked in a little too happy.

"Hey Tris how would you like to come to the beginning of the year camp out with us?" Christina asked. I glared at her for inviting Tris. Tris looked like she was about to refuse, but then she caught my glare towards Christina and smiled.

"You know what? I would love to, but what is it exactly," she asked getting on my nerves by sounding a little more interested, and then she should have started with. Maybe Peter was absolutely right about her attitude. Why was she always acting out for no reason?

"It's just a one week beginning of the year campout, we get the third week off every year from school, so in about a few days, and Me, Tobias and a bunch of our friends go on this campout so are you in?" she looked at Tris hopefully. _Please say no_ I thought, but a small part of me wished she would say yes.

"Sure I would love to," Tris said silently. "Christina could you drop me home we are done the project," she said. She nodded. When Tris was leaving, I saw her anklet fall out. When I had thought to give it to her she had already left. I picked it up, and held it in the small dim moonlight, I didn't know why but instead of giving it to Christina, I slipped into one of my drawers.

**Oh my gosh! What will happen at the campout? Will Tobias/Four find out about Tris's Past? Stay tuned for more, and review this is a story I'll only continue if you guys like it.**


	2. Beach House

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews here you go chapter 2. Yes Bill Gates still refuses to answer my phone calls what is up with that old man? I realized how many mistakes were in the last chapter because of the junk called Microsoft word. If anyone has a better product they know please PM me! Stupid busted Microsoft word! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I have really bad ringing in my ears.**

***Disclaimer I don't own anything* Beach House Image (doesn't belong to me):** ** –Jazz **

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

Christina piled up the trunk with all the needed supplies including her laptop Tris helped her put her stuff in. I rolled my eyes or attempted to glare at Tris every time she looked at me, but it didn't affect her. I had Tris's anklet in my pocket I didn't know why I wouldn't just hand it over to her, we had fought all week in class, and Tris was apparently Christina's new best friend. I didn't know how she could put up with that stuck up brat but it didn't matter to me. I watched Zeke's red car pull up on our drive way, Shauna was at his side. This campout wasn't much of a campout, since it was done at a beach just outside of Chicago at our family beach house. Most of the time, everyone occupied rooms inside the beach house, I sadly normally ended up rooming with Zeke, and Shauna since we only actually camped outside sometimes. Each room had about three beds, or so my mother had set it up that way, though there was construction going on after we left last summer, so I had no clue how it looked like now. I watched Tris's small hoop earnings dangle freely in her ears, the rainbow stripped tang-top fitted her perfectly, and the white skin tight shorts looked amazing on her that complimented the light flip flops, but why was I thinking of her? She was just trouble and no good for me. I shook her thoughts out of my head. I looked at Christina , sometimes the way Christina and Shauna handled Tris was almost like they knew something no else did about her, like they had accidently stumbled upon it, like they never wanted to stumble upon this piece of information. Zeke's voice broke my rather long pattern of thoughts.

"Hey Four come help me with some of the loading please?" he said waving me over. I helped put in the surf boards, but my eyes couldn't be taken off of Tris. Another vehicle pulled up, it was Lynn's parents Van. I didn't know how they let her take it since her last accident with her car; I guessed they felt at easy when they figured Uriah would be driving it. I wouldn't be at easy, if I knew Uriah was driving.

"If you're done drooling over Tris, I could use more help," Zeke said laughing. I shot him a glare, he was convinced I liked Tris, and he was as normal way off. "Okay, okay don't kill me for that," he said still laughing. We had agreed to take three vehicles, four if you count the one Eric, and his friends where going in, though they didn't group with us so that was good enough for me, them not being in sight made my day, even though Tris was here. As soon as the last of our things were put in the car, we all came together in one big group for no reason.

"Ok I have a seating plan," Lauren said. Of course she did, she did every year and we followed it not questioning her, it wasn't a good idea to question Lauren. "Christina, Will, and Al are in Christina's SUV Lynn, Marlene Uriah, and Me are in Lynn's parents Van Shauna and Zeke are in Zeke's car and Tris and Four are in Four's car," she said. I almost looked shocked I would have to be in the same car as Tris for three hours? The whole reason we had so many cars was that there was just too much stuff, but now I would be stuck with Tris? I didn't bother to argue with Lauren, though I heard Tris mumble something under her breath. I was surprised she didn't put up an argument. Most of her stuff was in the van except for the bag she slung around her shoulder, everyone started to make way for the vehicles, until another van shot up on the drive way almost running over Tris, but I pulled her out of the way. It was Peter driving recklessly, Tris had nearly fallen on me as I pulled her. I looked up to see a terrified look in her eyes, when she realized the driver was Peter, she backed off of me.

"Sorry Stiff," Peter shouted out the window laughing, and getting out of the car. I shot him a glare. "Ha, Ha very funny Peter, let me almost run you over and see how you like it," Lynn said standing up for Tris. Everyone laughed at that though it wasn't funny, but the look on Peter's face was. We all got back to our vehicles, Tris slid in the passenger seat, while I took the driver's seat, we headed out after Christina's SUV followed by Peter's van.

I didn't attempt to make any conversation again, but Tris looked worn out because of the whole car accident, or was it from being in the same car as me? It had only been 5 minutes, and she was already acting out, she leaned her head against the window looking out. I sighed and turned on the music, as "Hero" by skillet came on. I loved this song; I was mostly into rock then anything else. I heard someone singing along, I looked over to Tris. At first my expression might have been hilarious because she laughed when she saw my face. I turned away and focused on the road still smiling.

"You like this song?" I asked causally trying not to sound too provoking. She nodded still singing the words; I rolled down the windows that's when she stopped. It was also when I noticed Peter's van lined up to my car. I knew I should have turned in that line first but now I would have to after the three vehicles would pass me by. Finally when I had a chance I changed the line, accidently placing my hand on Tris's. I looked up to meet her warm blue eyes, as she broke free of my hold. I didn't know why it pained so much when she pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch yesterday, but that's the way I get I have a reason but I don't like to talk about it too much, I just hope you won't argue with me arguments don't end up well with me, or just bickering for fun," she mumbled lightly. If anything that got me more pissed at her, so she had an excuse to be a bitch, and somehow that excuse wasn't valid enough to tell me? We sat in silence for about an hour listening to music. I looked up to a shocking scene, in front of my eyes.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

"What the!" I hear Tobias screamed from out of nowhere. I look up to see what made him scream, it was a truck spinning our way. Suddenly my heartbeat picked up, I knew this wouldn't end well. As the truck came closer Brianna's image flashed into my mind. I grabbed Tobias's free hand and found the courage to let out a scream and close my eyes. I had realized our car was spinning now, but it didn't hit the truck, it screeched to a stop. My head flew down hitting one of the airbags that popped out, my hand flung to the sharp edge of a window. As soon as the airbags went back in, Tobias pulled over, and lifted my head to make sure I was ok. He looked at me with concern, he wasn't harmed but, I had blood coming out badly from my hand. Tears came out of my eyes, it wasn't because of the physical pain it was because of the emotional pain, it reminded me of what happened to me and Brianna, we weren't so lucky. Tobias moved my hair aside, before pulling the car over in a restaurant parking lot; we were suppose, to stop at, as planned by Christina. I wiped away the tears. Once he parked, I saw Christina waiting outside her SUV. Tobias reached for a first aid kit. I could basically see the glares boring into the car, and why we weren't out of the car yet. I could practically read their thoughts, about what was going on and the suspense they had developed in their minds. He silently wiped the blood off with alcohol pads, and carefully started to bandage it. I was glad Evelyn made us keep first aid kits in ever vehicle we were going to use for this trip. Once he was done, we both got out of the car in silence. I hoped I didn't look like I had been crying. I stopped him outside the car and mumbled a quick "Thank you". At first Christina looked glad to see me, but when her eyes dropped to my hand she became a bit worried.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked, as we approached the group. Tobias explained what happened. I felt Christina's eyes on me; I had slipped out everything about Brianna to her. For the rest of the lunch, I felt Peter's eyes on me, watching me look for a way to break me. I was the first one out the door of the restaurant when we were finished and into Tobias's car. We started out on the road again; once again silence was all that was found between us. I remembered grabbing his hand out of weakness; I didn't want him to think I was weak: though from the look on his face that wasn't the thought that had crossed his mind.

We made it to the beach house, and our so called campout location at last. It was a beach beautiful house; I was amazed by the size, and decoration. I ended up rooming with Shauna and Christina, while I was glad for that, I was worried that Tobias and Zeke where on the other side of the room. Zeke just didn't want to leave Shauna alone at all. I met everyone downstairs after taking care of my hand further. I made my way down stairs only to watch Christina's face hardened as she saw a blonde girl walk in.

"Hey Jenna," she said simply, as the girl nodded at her. The girl was more than beautiful, but she gave me a glare that made me want to punch her in the face. Without acknowledging us further, she headed straight to Tobias, and kissed him. He smiled me when he saw her. His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Who's that?" I asked, as a pain stabbed me but I'm not sure why. Christina rolled her eyes. "That's my brother's stupid girlfriend Jenna." I looked at both of them, my face saddened and I wasn't sure why.

**GASP! Tobias/Four already has a girlfriend! Hehehe who wants to help me throw her off the cliff? I mean ahem; who wants to help me think of ideas of how Tobias/Four can fall for Tris instead and learn more about his past, while he's on this "Campout" trip with her? And how can Jenna be taken away from Tobias? And what can Jenna do to pull herself away from Tobias? Thanks for all the support and PLEASE review **


	3. Secrets Unfolded

**Hey guys it's me again Jazz. IM SO SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR I FEEL SO BAD! I really do but once again it's not my fault it's the Microsoft office. It will change words from "Look" to "Looking" randomly, and cut sentences and even misplace them I'm really sorry, well here you go Chapter 3 enjoy people! ALSO ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING; I don't know what made you guys think I wanted to kill Jenna, but that's just extreme settle down people, when I said throw her off the cliff I didn't actually mean toss the girl off a cliff! Also thank you guys for the reviews despite the grammar you guys are freaking amazing! –Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

It had been half a day since we had been at this beach, and I had seen Tobias, and Jenna make out about a million times. I was getting sick and tired of it. Something about her seemed familiar though, the same attitude every bitch in my last school use to have she used. Within 10 minutes of being here she had commented to me, while no one was around about how vague my outfit was. Like I cared about what that loud mouth thought. I leaned back against the Sofa, we already had the luggage out but some of the gang was out back unloading surf boards and what not. I messed with the cold drink in my hands, as I watched Tobias, and Jenna who were sitting in front of me. I sighed and titled my head against the edge of the sofa feeling frustrated for some reason.

"Four!" Christina called out from the kitchen, but he paid no attention. "Four!" she screamed again, but it was almost like her voice didn't reach his brain. I doubted it even reached his ears.

"Tobias your sister's calling you," I said softly and almost whispered it, though strangely he heard it crystal clear. Jenna had no clue what I had said to divert his attention, but she looked pissed, obviously she had heard Christina and not me. He looked up at Christina with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Hi," she said waving simply and mockingly. I laughed which made him turn to me, but he didn't glare but instead started laughing with me.

"And he hears you Tris, and I thought only Jenna's voice reached his ears wow you have some competition Jenna," Marlene said joking around. Jenna's eyes met mine furiously. I just held a simple smirk on my face. I would not be able to explain to anyone how much joy I felt at this moment right now.

"Anyway now that's cleared up," Tobias interrupted he stood up holding his hand out for Jenna; I felt my heart sink in for some reason. I lowered my eyes as she willingly took his hands; I saw them both head out. I wished I could go with him, right now instead of her. He stopped at the door.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he called out to apparently everyone, but his eyes met mine as he spoke. Christina gestured me to follow her as I did, we all ended up on the beach; how expected. I sat down on one of the beach chairs out back with a book in my hands. How typical everyone's here to enjoy themselves and I'm reading a book.

"Oh come on really Tris?" Zeke said walking up to me. He grabbed the book and set it down on the table. He pulled my hand tugging me towards the group. I sighed I really didn't want to be here right now, Jenna wouldn't let go of Tobias which made me sick for some odd reason. I sat down on the blanket beside Christina, rolling my eyes at Jenna and earning a death glare. The sun was setting down it looked beautiful not that its beauty had anything to with the activities going on, no one seemed to notice. After a while I finally excused myself again. I went back to where my book was and just sat on the sand not carrying, watching the sun go down. Old memories came back to but a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Tobias asked almost gently. I shrugged, as he placed his drink on the table and walked up to me. He followed my gaze to the sunset, and sat down beside me. We both just looked at each other for a while not sure what to say. It was nearly completely dark.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I asked stupidly. He nodded. I realized the sun had settled and now it was dark, but his expression became alarmed suddenly.

"Shit!" he said shooting up. I looked at him confused; he must have read my expression because he started explaining before I could say anything.

_**Four/Tobias's Point of view;**_

"Jenna's going to freak out, every time I'm with her we always watch the sunset together, I haven't missed one and I don't know how that happened today," I said mumbling. I actually did know how I missed one today; I followed Tris all the way out here in curiosity. I jogged all the way to Jenna she looked mad; mad wouldn't be the word in this case at all.

"Jenna I'm so sorry-" I started but got cut off. "Save it Four! You always do this and you're always late" Jenna snapped. This was one thing I didn't like about Jenna she never understood anything, sometimes it was almost like she didn't love me at all. I shook the thought off trying not to let it creep into my head. _Stop it Tobias_ I thought mentally, _but she never ever called me Four in fact she called me Tobias, she seemed to be the only one allowed until…until Tris came along_. Why was I thinking of Tris? I had the urge to go find her, thankfully I resisted. I sighed there was no point in arguing with Jenna right now, she would just get more upset. I headed back to the group attempting to ignore Tris it wasn't going too well. In fact it wasn't going well at all. I headed over to her once again and engaged in a conversation that didn't make sense to the either of us but somehow it was just perfect.

_**Jenna's Point of view;**_

That bitch Tris was trying to steal one of my biggest assets from me. Even though I had only started dating Tobias because of his looks and money, I had actually liked him a bit. Some may call this shallow but love wasn't anything and as for him he was mine how dare she did she do this? I would have to teach her a lesson one that she'd never forget. I walked down further but a few voices talking caught my attention. It was Shauna and Christina, I discovered Tris's sister had died in a car accident she was in. I smiled slightly to myself.

"Beatrice Prior getting ready to play a little game Jennifer Casanova's way you made a big mistake messing with Jenna Casanova now get ready to pay for your mistakes. I looked over to the group around the fire. How about we did play a game? _Truth or Dare_, but I promised myself she would never forget this game of Truth or Dare. I made my way over to the group.

"Hey guys how about a little game of Truth or Dare?" they all echoed the response as "yes." The game went on for a while; there was no penalty you just had to do what they said.

"Tris truth or dare?" I asked once it was my turn. She eyed me down for a while and slowly spoke what I've been dying to hear all game from her. "Truth" she said not meeting my eyes.

"How did your twin sister Brianna die? I heard you were in the car with her but some say you let her die while escaping yourself," I simply said. All heads turned to Tris some shocked some curious. She looked shocked I smiled at myself, my work was done.

**O.O what will happen? Will Jenna finally manage to hurt Tris to the point of no return from the sorrow she will face. NO I'M NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO THROW JENNA OFF THE CLIFF! Though I wish I could but I need her in the story right now! Jenna: Yeah you do why do you make me so mean Jasmine? Me: because I like ruining other people's life you pansy cake Jenna: *runs off crying* Me: *Evil laugh and evil music in the back* FOURTRIS FOREVER! **


	4. Confessions

**You guys seemed super annoyed by Jenna :P every story isn't perfect, there are always challenges Jenna is a challenge one that will fade away soon FOURTRIS forever! This was supposed to be a part of Chapter 3 but it was messing up bad thanks a lot bill gates! So I just made it chapter 4 I had this typed up and ready to go with chapter 3 but it didn't work out, currently working on chapter 5 right now!-Jazz **

_**Four's Point of view;**_

I looked over at Jenna, this was sinking to a whole other level, and Tris looked shocked. Maybe that's why she had acted this way I regretted everything I had ever said to her. It didn't look like she would be able to speak. I was just getting ready to defend her when Christina's voice rang through the dead silence that had now taken space between everyone.

"Jenna just shut up! I'm pretty sure someone who fainted couldn't leave anyone and escape even if they wanted to, and this is Tris's case she passed out after a few minutes of the car being flipped open the only difference? Brianna wasn't so lucky she wasn't wearing her belt seat and just happened to come underneath the car I thought that was made clear in the news report a few months ago so just shut the hell up before you regret ever saying that," Christina said harshly. A few of our friends still were a bit shocked, so was I and a few just passed "I'm sorry this happened" looks at her. I turned and glared at Jenna, while Tris got up and left without saying a word.

"Tris!" Christina called but Tris obviously couldn't hear her she wasn't anywhere near to hear her anymore. "Thanks a lot Jennifer!" Christina spat letting herself fall loose on the grass. Jenna rolled her eyes not carrying.

"Whatever it's not my fault she's such a cry baby," Jenna said rolling her eyes, Peter and a few other laughed a bit, though they stopped fast when the glares were shot their way.

"Jenna's right… even after one month of her sister's death she just couldn't deal with it and started having emotional breakdowns it's obvious why Jesse couldn't handle her anymore," Peter added. Who in the world was Jesse?

"Jesse's the one with issues no offense Peter but we've all met your cousin he runs away fast and he dated Tris for two years but what happens when she really needed him? Oh yeah he breaks up with her," Shauna said leaning back against Zeke. _Bastard _I thought silently to myself. Jenna left to go somewhere I wasn't sure where but it was somewhere. Eric and a few others departed. I got up without a word, as the topic changed because they were pretty sure Tris would be able to hear them if she was in the beach house. I ran into the house and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. That wasn't the biggest of my worries suddenly. I found myself hiding behind a wall listening in on a conversation.

"Jenna…" Peter's voice trailed off. What I now saw was shocking, as Jenna's lips placed against his, and his face formed into a smirk. He kissed her backed, and I felt anger form inside of me. How could she? Within minutes my fist had hit Peter's face and he was flying back now. Jenna got up and hugged me.

"Oh thank god you're here he was trying to-" she started, but I pushed her back and cut her off. "He was trying to do what? Kiss you back because you kissed him first?" I yelled. Thank god the house was empty I didn't want to make a scene but here I was doing just that.

"Tobias I love-" she started again, but once again got cut off by me "Forget it Jenna we are done over do you hear me?" I asked storming out of the house. If I stayed there a minute longer I was sure I would murder her or Peter. I watched along the beach shoreline, with violent thoughts in my mind, until I bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" we both yelled at the same time. I looked up to see a seemingly, and possibly innocent blue eyes, though now they were filled with anger and so were mine.

"What the hell was that? Can't you see where you're going?" I yelled at Tris. Why was I taking my anger out on her? She didn't do anything but the anger in her eyes made me want to push her as far as I possibly could and break her.

"Just shut up ok! I had enough already today and I don't need some spoiled rich brat telling me what to do!" she shouted more determined. _Who's breaking who?_ I thought.

"You're not the only one," I said lowering my voice and walking away. I heard her call after me I'm not sure why she did but I didn't stick around to find out either.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

For the rest of the week we ignored each other, now we both knew each other problems so why were we so stubborn? I sighed and looked over the sea, my last day here I wanted to make the most of it but all I could think about was the fight between me and Tobias a couple of days ago. I hated being alone, because every time I was alone I would miss Florida and my friends. Thinking about my old friends always led me to one thing Brianna. I didn't want to think about her anymore I wanted to move on; my life couldn't stop just because my sister was gone from my life. If only I hadn't seen her die then maybe things would be different.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. I turned around with a shocked expression on my face. "Can I join you Tris?" Tobias asked gently. I wanted to bring myself to say no, but I just couldn't do it. Jenna still was here with us, he would see her in school and it was going to be hard for him. I nodded and gestured him to come sit down next to me on grass. When he did I just looked at him for a while, and he stared back. I wasn't sure where to begin something about "I'm sorry" just didn't seem right.

"Do you hate me?" I blurted out without thinking. I immediately felt like an idiot. "No…" he said looking up at the sky, there was nothing there to see.

"Listen I'm sorry for what Jenna did to you, and then I took out what she did to me on you I didn't know your sister died a few months ago is that why you've been acting like this?" he asked. I wanted to lie, avoid the question, but I just couldn't for some reason.

"Yes that's the reason…I know that excuse sounds lame, but every time someone argues with me just reminds me of Brianna, I know that's unfair but I need a bit more time and the way you were arguing reminded me more of her and I was also missing her that day so I took it out on you," I admitted biting my lip, I released it turning my eyes back to the sky. It was almost time to head back, but for some reason I didn't want to leave just yet from this place no matter how bad it had been. The next thing Tobias did shocked me; he pulled me in a hug. A friendly one but it still made me feel so much better. We stayed like that for a while.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," he whispered in my ear before releasing me. I didn't have to say "it's ok" he just seemed to know he was forgiven. He got up reaching his hand out for me. I took it getting up we didn't bother to move our hands till Christina called out to us.

"We have to head back now guys its 4:40 pm already!" she shouted waving to us. We made our way to the cars. Lauren looked worn out.

"I'm not going to bother with a new seating plan just sit in the one you came in except Jenna your with Tris and Four your bags are in the car you're going in people check for them," she said running into a car. I checked my bags to make sure they were there and Jenna didn't toss them down the lake. It looked like she was about to take the passenger seat, but I slid in before her. The next thing I knew I regretted that; she slammed the car door on my hand, and I let out a scream. Tobias quickly opened it.

"Sorry" she mumbled smirking, as Lauren grabbed Jenna's bag. "Actually Jenna you're with us," Lauren said pretending to check the list in her hands. My hand was fine but it still hurt. The regret faded as Tobias took my hand and pressed in between his hand. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"How bad is it doctor?" I joked trying to annoy Jenna. He looked over at Jenna she was watching us. I knew the next thing he would do was to get her back but it didn't matter to me. He kissed my hand and my cheek.  
"Not bad not at all since I put medication on it," I smiled. We both knew he was only trying to get Jenna back for what she did to him, but something about it felt so right. He placed my anklet on my foot. Where did he get it? He explained everything I suppose I understood. We headed out on the road again this time actually speaking to each other and making jokes along the way.

**I know this chapter was a filler kind of thing but hey I'm back and swear at Jenna as much as you like and aren't you just loving FOURTRIS! If you are review it'll mean so much to me Me: *throws Jenna in the lake* BITCH! Jenna: *runs off crying* Me: FOURTRIS WILL RULE THE WORLD! **


	5. He's Back

**Hey guys you comment like it's your job to comment and swear at Jenna! I know you must be thinking that was easy Jenna's out of the way…. You honestly can't expect it to be that easy! Though she may not be the one getting in the way this time it may be someone else and SO SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR BUT IT'S THE SPELL CHECK AND THE FACT IT MIXES UP WORDS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I'LL WRITE "THEIR" AND IT PROBABLY CHANGE IT TO "THERE" OR "THE" WHEN I HIT SAVE -Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I felt a little light headed as I hit the off button on my alarm clock, I was up earlier than normal, and the only thing that wasn't different my sister Chloe was sitting on the edge of my bed hitting my foot. I got up and glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I demanded making a mad dash for the bathroom, she didn't respond for a while. "Well… nothing Christina's here to pick you up remember" she pointed out, from outside. I quickly got dressed; thank god I took showers at 4:00 am in the morning, though that wasn't normal. I ran down the stairs grabbing a candy bar off the counter and heading out.

"Hey that was mine!" was the last thing I heard Chloe say, before running into a car parked outside, but the driver wasn't Christina. His dark blue eyes were almost smiling, as they met my gaze. His relaxed posture made him look just that much better. I smiled a bit nervously.

"Hi," he said smiling lightly; his eyes almost made me melt. "H-hi" I stuttered. We just looked at each other. "Where's Christina?" I finally asked. Someone tapped me from the back I flung my head around to see Christina. "Hi," she waved making me feel like an idiot. Tobias laughed as I ducked down; he started the car again, and pulled out on the main road. I wish the ride had been longer it didn't even take two minutes to get to school by car. I got out unwillingly. Tobias's eyes set on Jenna, and were filled with anger right away. I didn't like this side of him, it urged for revenge. I just hoped he wouldn't use me as revenge against her. I wanted to be with him, but not in that way, not in a way I can get used. I rather still be a friend if that was the case. I got out and ended up walking in between Christina, and Tobias which was something I didn't exactly want. It was an awkward silence, until someone beside Peter caught my attention. My face went pale, and I nearly fell against Tobias, but he caught me. His eyes met mine with confusion. I felt like I would start crying. _Jesse _I thought. Why was it my past never seemed to leave me alone? It wasn't the fact Jesse was my ex-boyfriend, it was the fact after one month of Brianna's death, he attempted to get me to do something without my permission. He attempted rape. I had hit him with a vase which caused him to end up in the hospital, I didn't get charge because it was self defense but he didn't get charged either. The police could hardly believe that he would want to have anything to do with a girl like me. It didn't help at the time I looked younger then I should have.

"Tris?" Christina asked following my gaze. Her eyes widen she didn't know anything about the rape attempt no one but my parents and Chloe did. I didn't bother to tell Caleb, I didn't want to.

"Jesse?" she nearly shouted in horror. What was she so shocked about? "That jackass is here to?" she added. Tobias seemed to now know what was wrong with me, but in reality he didn't. "We can go the other way," he whispered in my ear. His voice almost made me forget Jesse was there. I had math first today, so I would be gladly with Tobias. I nodded, but Eric stopped Tobias for almost nothing. Which caught Peter and Jesse's attention and made then notice I was there, Jesse looked amused. So Peter had told him he was here. Jesse was one part of my life I could never fully open up to anyone. Let alone a guy I hardly knew. Without wanting to I accidentally clutched Tobias's arm and let go as he walked towards me.

"Tris is it?" Jesse asked making me want to scream, he was playing me. "Back off!" Christina nearly yelled, making him back off. I looked at her surprised almost laughing, when she got mad you didn't want to mess with her no matter who you were.

_**Tobias's Point of view;**_

I walked into history; I had seen Tris in math. I had been thinking of her a lot lately, but I tried to remember that Tris was only supposed to be a friend. I didn't want her that way, or at least I could act like I didn't. Jenna was special to me and after what she did I just didn't know anything. I saw Tris walk in and sit down at a desk, Jesse walked in and I knew he would attempt to sit right next to her. Without thinking I raced nearly knocking someone over, and grabbed the seat next to Tris. She looked back at Jesse, and flashed me a "thank you" smile.

"Hey you want a ride home today?" I blurted out. _What are you doing?_ I thought. I wanted to hit myself across the face I was going overboard with this.

"I would say no, but I don't feel too safe with Jesse around, if you don't mind," she started but I cut her off. "No it's alright," I said smiling. This was the last class of the day. We clearly weren't paying attention to the lesson, even though we acted like it. What did she mean by she wasn't safe around Jesse. I looked at her innocent face, she didn't catch me starring. I couldn't imagine anything bad happening to her, if he had ever hit her he was going to pay dearly. I watched her lips form into a smile when the movie came on. I knew she was glad she didn't have to sit through another lecture. She turned to me, her smile went away but her innocence grew. It was almost like the classroom faded behind me. We just stared at each other for a while. What was this all about? She didn't make an effort to divert her gaze, and I didn't try. I looked away when something hit me in the back of the head. It was Christina throwing marbles at my head, telling me to back away from Tris. Where did she even get those? A few minutes later the bell rang how long did we stare at each other exactly? This wasn't some old movie but why was I doing all this?

"Hey what's this?" she said picking up a small medal that fell out of my pocket. I carried it around to remind me of my goals.

"It's the gold medal for best fighter internationally," I said looking into her eyes as she handed it back. I looked over at Jesse, I just wished he wouldn't make me use those skills against him, if I did that idiot wouldn't be alive. We headed out to the car, and climbed in.

"So…" I started looking in the rear view mirror, backing out of the parking lot. She looked at me confused. "So what?" she asked. Her voice always seemed innocent but there was a fire in it, almost as if you provoke her once and you'd get burned. I wanted to push her to the point. I didn't care if I would get burned I wanted to feel the pain. I wanted to bend her just to see if she would break.

"I don't know…" I confessed. I didn't have the urge to break her, even though she seemed broken she wasn't, nothing could break her. I stopped in front of her house.

"Aren't you going to invite me in," I said jokingly. She looked at me with amusement "Do you want to come Mr. Eaton?" she asked smiling. I did, but now wasn't the time.

"Maybe another time," I told her. I waited until she was inside the house before leaving.

_**Peter's Point of view;**_

"We could do something to humiliate her but remember we can't get caught," Eric said. We were talking about Tris. Jesse leaned back with a beer in his hands. He nodded.

"It has to be something she would never forget even if she wanted to," he said with a range of anger, he had never gotten over what Tris had done to him. Two years and she wouldn't even let him touch her in that way. What was so wrong about it? Though we weren't going to do anything bad just give her a taste of her own medication.

"Four!" one of the guys called out. Watching Four come in through the main door. He looked relaxed.

"Want a drink?" Eric asked holding up a beer. "No thanks Eric I'm not hell bent on becoming an alcoholic," Four replied pissing him off. We watched him head up the stairs.

"Why don't we do something to Tris that would hurt Four and his ego you know just for the fun of it, of course we can't go overboard," Adrian said leaning back against the wall. That's when I got an idea.

**OMG! Jesse's in the scene any ideas or suggestions for what he can do! And how we can get FOURTRIS moving a bit more here, also tell me if you liked the FOURTRIS parts love you guys' bye! Till next time when I post a new chapter! **


	6. Hurt

**Here you go chapter 6 and you all know the case with Microsoft word….anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter review tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas I'm open to them, and PM me I love getting personal feedback after you guys leave a review yes I read all the reviews and PM's so don't hesitate to tell me what you think –Jazz **

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I woke up feeling light headed I didn't trust anything right now, but that wasn't the first thing in my mind it was the aching pain that had taken over my body. I groaned getting up why did girls have to deal with this stuff? While guys got away with having everything their way this was so unfair. I grabbed a few Advil pills. I knew I would be taking them today as if it was my job; I hesitantly got out of bed and took a shower. Surprisingly Chloe wasn't here today. I grabbed whatever I could find and put it on I wasn't in the mood for choosing an outfit. I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"Beatrice, are you ok sweetie?" my mother asked walking in. "No," I said weakly it was almost a moan that escaped me. "Oh sweetie why don't you take the day off and I'll take you to the doctor's office later if you're not feeling well," she suggested.

"No this is normal it happens every month," I said I all but nearly screamed. I hid my face under the covers as I realized what an embarrassing thing I had told her. I honestly didn't want to face Jesse again. I knew Tobias would be there but somehow it just wasn't worth it or it didn't seem like it was worth it.

"Well go to school if you want to ok?" my mom told me walking out of my room. I sat up on my bed just staring at my phone for a while. What was I expecting? I threw it to the side, if I was right he would probably be still lost in thoughts of Jenna and thinking how she could do this to him. I gave up hoping to expect a call or a text message from him. He was only sweet and willing when he wanted to be, and other times just unpredictable. I hadn't heard from him in days and we only talked in class and when he came to pick me up, apparently he was busy with one of his mother's projects.

"Look at this!" Chloe practically screamed running in. "What do you want?" I asked curiously she didn't look too happy with the results of whatever it was that had her worried.

"Actually it's what you might want to know," she said nervously handing a magazine to me. My eyes scanned over the article. _**Former Eaton ex**_ _**Jenna cheats on Four, while Four shows an interest in Beatrice "Tris" Prior sources say this is only to get Jenna's attention is Four using Tris? Or is there really something more? **_If I thought I was having a bad morning then, now it was just ridiculous. Had he really used me? Was there really a project he was helping with? Or was he ignoring me now that he had what he wanted?

"I'm sorry," Chloe said walking out. She didn't stick around I didn't think she wanted to put up with what would come next.

"Yeah I am too," I whispered letting my tears come out. I closed the door; he wouldn't just bring me down. I opened up my laptop I knew there was still time before Christina would come to get me. I dried my tears. I searched up the story on Google finding more results then I should've. I clicked on one of the articles identical to the one I had just been reading. My eyes scanned over the comments. _"Wow if this is true then Tris is a freaking whore isn't she doctor Andrew Prior's daughter? That's just sad she doesn't deserve to be his daughter" "The ugly bitch comes into his life after Jenna hey Four I'm not dead yet why pick her?" "I doubt Jenna cheated on Four this is all just a big lie to get that fucking mother fucker famous". _ I closed my laptop and let out a sob I had been holding back. I didn't bother to read the rest of the comments I couldn't take it anymore. How could this happen to me? What did I do to anyone to deserve this? I threw my phone against the wall and kicked the laptop off my bed. At this point I didn't care if anything broke or if got yelled at by my parents. I lay down on my bed debating if I should go to school. I didn't have the courage to face anyone anymore. I felt a knot form in my stomach. I had every right to be angry; I had been betrayed and hurt by a guy I barely knew for about a month and half now. _Why did I trust him?_ I thought as tears spilled out more rapidly. Why did this always happened to me? My thoughts were broken when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said whipping away the tears, and sitting up on the bed. It was Chloe and behind her was no other then Christina. Chloe left but Christina walked in picking up my bag and getting the phone I had thrown on the ground.

"Are you ok?" she asked as I nodded but we both knew what a big lie that was. I followed her out to her car and got in. Tobias was nowhere in sight today. Christina caught my confusion as she started driving towards school. "He's busy with something he'll come later," she lied. _Or he's just trying to get away from me_ I thought. Christina parked on the north side of the student parking lot away from Peter and his friends on purpose. We both got out and walked in silence not talking, but I was glad she was with me. I caught a few people staring at me. I kept my eyes on my phone pretending to be busy. I was surprised Christina didn't defend her brother. Maybe those magazines were right.

"He didn't know about the articles I swear," she told me. So I was wrong she would defend her brother. I just didn't know what to believe anymore. Christina's phone started ringing as she picked it up. "Hey mom not now…" she said walking a bit further to have a private conversation. I respected that and just stood by her locker.

"Tris!" a voice called out. I turned around to see Tobias. He didn't look affected or sorry he looked emotionless. I looked down pretending I didn't hear that but we both knew better. He walked up to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. I could sense nearly everyone's eyes on us even though they acted as if they were busy in their conversations. Even Christina had closed her cellphone and looked over at me. Her eyes practically asked "do you need help."

"Listen I-" Tobias started. "Just shut up haven't you played me enough?" I whispered angrily throwing his hand off my shoulder. I looked up to see his face for any sign of hurt but there was none, there wasn't even regret. He seemed calm and like he didn't care about this situation or me. _Why would he care about me? Why would any guy care about me? _ I thought. I started walking away but I could practically feel his footsteps behind me.

"Wait," he said finally catching up to me. "Leave me alone please at this moment I don't care about what wrong and what's right," I said walking outside. I couldn't stand to be here today I needed to go home. Thankfully he stopped right at the door as I ran out of the school grounds. I took the ally route just to make sure he couldn't find me. I texted Christina saying I wouldn't be at school today. My feet were forced to keep going I didn't have the will to walk. The only sound I could hear while trailing down the alley were my footsteps and low sad moans and tears that came from me. Why was I shocked this always happened to me? I looked at the charm bracelet around my hand. My eyes went to the charm that had a star on top of it. It represented Brianna. _Why did you leave Bree?_ I thought whipping away more tears. I suddenly felt as if someone was behind me.

"There you are!" a voice said I turned around to see Peter, Jesse and a few of their other friends. I took my first instinct to run, which I did, but I wasn't fast enough Peter grabbed me by the arm catching up to me.

"Leave me alone!" I said punching him in the face. "That's it stiff you're really going to get it now," Peter said signalling Jesse. Jesse had grabbed my arm with in seconds and crashed it against his knee twisting it as hard as he could. I let out a scream as I felt one of my bones move. He pushed me to the ground as they excited. I could barely move I wouldn't be surprised if he had broken my arm. I let out another scream, and tried grabbing for my phone it was no good. I tried to reach it but after a few more moments everything went pitch black.

**POOR TRIS! And who do you think got those articles printed everywhere? And who should come get Tris! Review tell me what you think or I'll make Tris get run over by a car and die if you don't review! And my stupid Microsoft is still busted. So if something just doesn't seem right like a sentence remember it changed as soon as I clicked save and I click save a lot!**


	7. First Kiss

**Hey guys here you go what happens after sorry for the shortness I wrote this like my house was on fire and my Microsoft word changes my grammar every time I hit save so if "were" turns out to be "where" just enter the correct statement! ONE MORE THING check out my new divergent fan-fiction "Bodyguard" thanks **** and please review on it if you've checked out but didn't leave a review–Jazz **

_**Christina's Point of view;**_

It was lunch time and Tris hadn't been replying to my text messages. I glared at Tobias who sat with Eric, Zeke, Peter and the rest of them. He caught the tension in my eyes. I had called in at Tris's house and no one answered. My friend Julia who had the day off for some reason dropped by her house because I asked but she reported no one was there. I had a feeling Tris hadn't made it home. I got up from the table I was sitting at with Al and Marlene and headed out signaling Tobias to follow. He got up hesitantly. What was his problem? Maybe Tris was right maybe he had been using her. He followed me throughout the hallways until I finally reached the door and went outside by a wall where no one could hear our conversation.

He looked confused but we both knew that I was going to give him more trouble than he was expecting.

"What?" he finally asked. His voice was cold and emotionless like normal. Did he feel no remorse to what he did? Ignoring Tris was a great way to tell her "I don't care about you," even if he doesn't he could've pretended.

"You do realize Tris never made it home and her cell phone is switched off to so if she isn't at home and won't answer to any form of contact where is she?" I asked trying not to spit the words at his face and remain calm. I wasn't good at holding back my anger, if I saw a kid getting beat up I would shoot the bastard doing it which was why I was never allowed near the safety shot gun at home.

"I'll know where she is in a second" he said calmly walking away what was wrong with him? I followed him out of curiosity.

"You going to ditch school?" I asked. This was a whole new side of him. Was he really thinking about skipping when a friend of ours was missing? Or did he even consider her a friend?

"No I'm going out on an emergency case are you coming with me?" he asked before getting in his case. I didn't question anything after all he was my brother what could being with him land us in? He drove for a while and parked in front of Marlene's house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously looking around my surroundings. The long thick tree's covered the house's windows and door but it still looked amazing. Though there was something going on in my brother's mind I could feel it. He acted like he had no clue but he knew something alright but what?

"Look around Tris normally comes this way," he told me handing over the car keys; I headed out to the right side searching for any sign of Tris. Where was he going to go then?

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view;**_

I didn't mean it to get this far, I knew where Tris was I had made Christina purposely go look for her in another direction. I didn't want her to accuse me of anything when I clearly did nothing. I heard Jenna and her friends talking about seeing Tris laying in an alley minutes before Christina dragged me over. I was now standing in an alley way and a small blonde girl was laying on the ground her arm twisted and crumbled. It looked fine until you got close enough. There were cuts on her arms from the impact of falling on the rocks. She looked so innocent, but something about her didn't seem weak. She was a fighter she would be alright she had to be alright.

"Tris…" I whispered running over to her. Her name sounded so perfect on my tongue just as she was perfect in every aspect. I looked down at her innocent face. She was barley cautious and in a lot of pain. If only Christina hadn't stopped me for those useless facts I could've made it here earlier. I was part responsible for what had happened, if I had just acted like nothing had happened and tried not to protect her by staying away from her maybe things would be different. I picked her up as her head fell against my chest. Small sobs escaped her. She didn't know who was caring her but stayed strong. She was brave. She was strong. She was hurt. I kissed her forehead lightly, placing the broken arm in a more comfortable position.

"It's ok I'm here it's me Tobias," I told her, as I saw Christina at the end of the alley, before I could call out to her she came racing over with shock in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't be able to recognize our voices until she was fully awake.

"Tris?!" she exclaimed with tears filling in her eyes. "Let's get her to the hospital," Christina added weakly.

_**Unknown Point of view;**_

I picked up Tris's picture. I smiled at it a bit. If anyone wonders who got those articles printed, the blame would go on Jenna, Eric, Peter or most likely Jesse. They'll have no idea it was me but I'll get revenge. This article was just the start the end would be her death. For everything I had to go through because of this girl, she would go through it too. I looked at her picture just starring.

"Hello sweetheart I'm back they thought they knew half of your past but they have no clue about me so who's going to suspect me? The only one who knew is assumed dead," I said out loud looking at a girl who looked a lot like Tris but not exactly laying on the bed across the hall in a room that had a door opened. She was much prettier, and confident, and Tris's only support. I walked over to that room.

"Been in Coma for the past seven months haven't you? Don't worry darling I don't ever expect you to wake up I just expect you die again in front of her eyes," I laughed. This time there will be no survival or games for the both of them.

"Dead end," I whispered softly. _Dead end _I thought. _It's a dead end_. I looked over at the picture frame staring at a picture of Tris, and the girl I was facing now. I grabbed one of the wine glasses off the table and through at the picture frame. The glass on the frame broke into pieces much to my liking and the picture tore apart. That was going to be them soon.

_**Tris's Point of view;**_

I woke up in a hospital bed the light stung my eyes; it took me a few seconds to notice the pain in my left arm. It was in a cast now; I remembered what Peter had done to me. I couldn't believe it but who had brought me here? I turned around as my face slammed into an arm. I looked up to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes. I let out sob. I had doubted him, and he had saved me.

"Who did this?" he demanded, his tone completely furious. "Peter, Eric and Jesse, they broke my arm," I confessed not being able to hold in this thing. He needed to know what I had gone through, even if I barely trusted him now.

"Eric wasn't involved I barely saw him but he was there and I was defenceless I don't meant to seem so weak," she said silently.

"You aren't weak you're stronger than anyone I've met and if you start doubting yourself because of them you'll never be able to forgive yourself and as for them they'll get what they have coming at them including Eric," he said stroking my face. I grabbed his arm the tone of his voice scared me. It seemed like he would actually do something rash or uncalled for. There was a look of determination in his eyes now, something I hadn't see before and it heavily frightened me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him somehow I knew he meant it.

"It's not your fault," I confessed. It really wasn't. "I was only staying away from you to not make you a target but this is what happened," he said looking very upset, but the thirst for revenge wasn't gone. Why was he so protective? I realized his face was inches away from mine now, but it didn't feel awkward it felt comforting. Then the most unexpected thing happened, he leaned and placed his lips against mine. My right hand found a way to his shoulder and rested there. The cold lips gave a cold comfort as they brushed against mine. Christina walked in as he pulled back. I really wished he hadn't.

"What was that!" she demanded grinning. "That was a kiss," he told her calmly, the emotions were gone again. He wore a mask. Now I realized what it was. A mask not him but a protective cover from getting hurt.

"Ok I'll leave you two love birds alone," she said walking out. I felt my face turn red.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that," he confessed walking out. Tears stung up in my eyes. I didn't want him to be sorry I didn't want him to regret what he had done. I wanted him to be happy about it, but after all that happened I didn't know if that was what I wanted.

**Ok guys review check out my new divergent fan-fiction "Bodyguard" and review on that if you haven't done so! I'm sorry for posting so late but I had personal issues, and I want you to tell me who you think this other girl is and who this other guy can be? And how is this other girl related to Tris? Review tell me what you think if it was good if it was bad, or if you'll kill me if I don't update soon lol! And also tell me what should happen to Peter, Eric, and Jesse and their friends for breaking Tris's arm? Also what did you think about that kiss! I want to hear all about what you think so leave a review.**


End file.
